Loophole
by July '91
Summary: [Man in the Iron Mask, MovieBased] Athos' neice comes to France to visit the uncle she loves as a father, but she finds unexpected alliances in the old friends she once knew, and unforseen feelings under the stars. AramisOC [AU, Starts PreFilm]
1. Good Company

1 - Good Company

* * *

I glanced out of the window as the carriage under me swept past the beautiful scenery that was France. I hadn't been in years, and it seemed to me that even the sweet scents in the air were different from my home in Spain. I swore I caught a bit of a bird's tune as I leaned back in the darkness of the carriage and closed my eyes, taking in the vaguely familiar surroundings. Sunset was fast approaching and everything was adopting a lovely golden glow. Streams of perfectly orange light streamed through the window beside me, interrupted only by the occasional tree branch hovering above.

My uncle Athos' house was many days away, but my journey was drawing to a close, so I had only one more short day of this familiar process. I wasn't too sure if I was happy at that thought or not. I had always loved traveling, even if carriages would get stuffy and nights would get cold.

Of course, one more day of traveling also meant mere hours until I arrived at the home of my uncle. I hadn't been in his company in a little over a year and a half, and I hadn't visited his home in France in about seven years.

My God... Had it really been that long?

I looked out the window of my carriage yet again. We were getting close, I could tell. I was beginning to recognize more and more things as we passed by briskly.

Suddenly, I heard the horses neigh as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. I furrowed my eyebrows and leaned a bit out the window. What in the world...

And then a knife was in my face, though the hand that held it was shaking.

'Get out of the carriage, and give me your jewels.' The man whispered hoarsely.

Jewels? He had to be joking.

'I have precious little, sir.' I said softly, trying not to anger the man.

'Precious little is better than none at all.' He replied, his voice slowly gaining confidence. He stood a bit to the right so I could see his face. He was young, but his features held more maturity than they should have. He had shoulder length blonde hair and a scraggly goatee that barely clung to his chin. Emerald green eyes shone out with a touch of malice, and yet, there was some innocence. A degree of inexperience.

I nodded slowly and thought back on what I had packed, hoping to be quickly reminded of something I could use as a weapon resting within the luggage that sat comfortably on the seats across from me. As I thought, something caught my eye. In the distance, behind the man with the knife, something had moved. It was brief, but I had seen it.

My eyes darted around the landscape. It was a narrow road, surrounded by trees and brush. In short, it was a perfect place for a rogue to rob a carriage.

I sighed and climbed out of the carriage slowly. As I emerged I saw another man holding a pistol to my driver's left temple. And behind him...

Something moved again, this time coming into the light. Two young men snuck out of the brush with rocks in their hands, one directly behind the other. The one leading had reddish-brown hair that barely brushed his shoulder blades while his deep brown eyes glowed with the heroism of the whole situation. I would have sworn that I recognized that heroic gleam...

The man behind him had short, dark brown hair and shining blue eyes. He didn't seem as excited as his companion by far, but there was a slightly valiant air about him.

The young man in front pressed his forefinger to his lips gently in a gesture for me to hold my tongue. Swiftly, and before any damage could be done, they came up behind the rogues and knocked them over the heads, sending them sprawling onto the floor.

'Are you alright, lady?' The first young man asked after checking that he hadn't killed the blonde rogue.

'Yes, thanks to you.' I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

'We are happy to be of service.' The second replied with a dramatic bow, making me laugh softly.

'I am Raoul, this is Luc.'

'Raoul?' I asked, my eyes widening. Of course I recognized him...

'Yes... What is it?' Raoul replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

'I am Marie.' I said, a smile escaping my lips.

'Marie?' Raoul exclaimed, a look of surprised overcoming his features.

I looked back at the man Raoul called Luc. His face had a bewildered expression painted on it.

'Luc! This is my cousin, Marie.' Raoul called, waving Luc over.

'The one that has come to stay with you and your father?'

'The very same. Good Lord, you have changed!' Raoul stated, giving me a quick embrace and then looking me over.

'For the better I hope.' I said, giving him a playfully scolding glance.

'Oh, of course. Every bit.'

'Good.' I stated finally, lifting my chin a little, 'Would you like to ride to your home with me? I'm sure it's better than walking all the way back, and it's really the least I can do.'

'Yes, I would, actually. Luc?'

Luc only nodded in response, showing his obvious approval.

* * *

Within less than twenty minutes we had arrived. The house was just as I had remembered it, right down to the color of the shutters and the flowers planted in the small garden out front.

'Go on ahead,' I heard Raoul say, 'We'll bring in your bags.'

'Thank you.' I said, after a soft nod.

I walked up to the front door of the house and knocked quickly, waiting for the door to open. After a few moments passed, that's exactly what it did, and I was greeted with the ever cheerful face of my uncle, Athos.

'Marie!' Athos exclaimed happily, bringing me into a warm embrace.

'How is France, uncle?' I asked when I pulled back to look at him, a large smile spread over my face.

'Ever happier now that you have come,' He replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, 'And how is my dear sister, Joslyn?'

'In good health, as always.'

'That is excellent news! Come, I have a small surprise for you.' Athos said, leading me away from the still open door as Raoul and Luc brought in my bags.

'Oh, you didn't have to do that.' I said, linking my arm with his. To this he replied with a soft laugh.

'I don't think I could have avoided it.'

As I turned into the next room, the small dining room, I saw three familiar faces. My uncle's closest friends, and fellow Musketeers, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan.

'Dear friends!' I greeted warmly. Although I hadn't seen them in years, they still had a special place in my heart.

'Marie, how nice to see you again! It has been too long.' D'Artagnan stated, coming up to me and taking hold of one of my hands.

'I don't think I could agree with you any more if I tried, D'Artagnan.' I said as Athos let go of my arm. My uncle was not the only one that wanted to catch up, and he _did_ have the most time to do so.

'Ah, Marie, the only name that will always trap my heart.' Porthos said dramatically, placing his right hand over his heart as he took a bounding step forward.

'You think my name that pleasing, Porthos?' I asked, holding back a laugh.

'I always have, my dear. A name fitting to it's owner.'

I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer, and allowed myself a lapse of control before responding.

'It's very amusing that you say that, considering the fact that my name means 'bitter'.' I said, smiling up at Porthos and earning a slight laugh from Aramis, who had taken a few steps forward. But Porthos hadn't been caught off his guard.

'It _is_ amusing, because I have yet to know one whose presence is sweeter to me than yours.' He stated, grasping my hand and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

'Porthos, you have not changed one bit.' I said, laughing whole-heartedly now.

'Nor will he ever.' Aramis threw in, walking up to me and embracing me gently.

'Ah, Aramis. How good it is to see you again. How good it is to see you all.' I said, not able to wipe the smile from my face. I had always found good company in these good and dear friends of my uncle's, even when I was a child, but now that I had matured I appreciated it all the better.

* * *

A/N: Another fic. How unbelievably shocking. Note the heavy sarcasm. Anywho, this is AU for a couple of reasons... First of all being that since this starts out about four and a half years before the events of the film, I'm writing that Aramis is still a Musketeer, in which case he wouldn't be a man of the cloth. From what I understand he bounced around a lot between the two professions. (I really wouldn't know, I've never read any books concerning the character. I'm just going by what I've heard)

Also, this fic goes from four and a half years before the film to the end of the film and possibly further, so it covers quite a bit of time. But here inlies a hitch. If this is an Aramis fic, where he falls in love before he becomes a priest (yet again), he wouldn't be the General of the Jesuits. I ran a web search, and apparently the Order of Jesuits was a group made totally of priests. See? I told you there was a hitch... So, drumroll, here's where the magic of AU-ness works it's power.

I have replaced the Jesuits in the plotline with another rebel group. Thankfully, this one's completely fictional, so I can mess with it if needed. It's called _La Societe qui oppose l'ogre roi._ La Societe for short. It means 'The Society who oppose the ogre king,' apparently... The rest of the plot should tie in nicely to the film, hopefully. So, just clearing that up for future reference. Anyway, now that I've finished the longest Author's Note in history, I'll just send out extremely grateful shout-outs to Nerds and Rio, who helped me come up with major chunks of the plot. Hola, guys! Cookies to thee! Anywho, please R&R and have a loverly day.


	2. Constellations

2 - Constellations

* * *

'Come. Dine with your old friends.' D'Artagnan said, leading me over to the table and pulling out a chair for me.

Sitting down, I glanced over the table. Someone had made a ham... It must have been Athos. He knew I loved it.

'How is your family, Marie?' Aramis asked, sitting to my right.

'Thankfully, they are all in good health. I'll send them your regards.' I replied, picking at a platter of carrots.

Aramis nodded in appreciation as I handed the platter to him, after placing a few of the vegetables on my own plate.

'Send mine as well.' D'Artagnan said, pouring wine into my glass.

Porthos nodded in agreement, chewing a piece of ham he had just popped into his mouth.

'Of course. They will be happy to hear of you all.' I stated with a smile as I took a small sip of the wine.

Later, after dinner, we all sat in front of the fire as my uncle and his fellow Musketeers regaled me with tales of their daring escapades. I laughed as I heard story after story and wondered how many were being exaggerated.

After finishing one of their stories, Porthos collapsed in the chair beside me and let his arm rest behind me.

'You have changed quite a bit, Marie. How did that happen?' He asked rather shakily. I was beginning to think he had a bit too much to drink.

'Everyone keeps telling me that... Have I really changed all that much?' I asked, looking at the fire as it danced happily.

'You forget, Marie, that you were barely thirteen when you last came here.' Athos said, looking over from his seat.

'Yes, of course.' I said softly. Of course I had changed over so many years...

'You were a child back then.' D'Artagnan said from the chair to my left.

'Yes... And now two of my younger sisters are married. Time goes by much too quickly, my friends.' I said, looking around at my four companions.

But, one wasn't with us.

Lifting myself from my chair quietly as Porthos and D'Artagnan started reminiscing again, I slipped out the door. Standing in the middle of the large yard behind the house was Aramis, looking up at the sky.

'Is something wrong, Aramis?' I asked, walking up to him, making his head whip around to face me.

'No... No, of course not. Not on such a joyous occasion...' He threw in a smile before continuing, 'I just wanted a touch of air... See the stars for a bit.'

'May I join you, then?' I asked, adding a small smile.

'Yes, I think I'd like that.' He replied, smilling softly and looking back up at the sky.

We stared up at the stars in silence for a few moments before I spoke up.

'I'm amazed that people can navigate by the night sky. I can't really make heads or tales of it... Just the fact that it's beautiful to gaze at.' I said softly, not looking away from the sight above me. I heard Aramis let out a small, but deep, laugh before giving his reply.

'Well, you see... Do you see that group of stars out there? They're shaped like a 'W', do you see?' He asked, pointing upward.

I nodded in reply. It was simple enough to see.

'That is Cassiopeia. People follow this, and other, constellations to find their way. Different constellations signify different directions...' He stopped, looking down at me.

'Why did you stop?' I asked, looking away from the stars and glancing over at Aramis.

'I sound like a tutor.' He replied, a small smirk beginning to grace his features. I laughed at his answer.

'I have had tutors, and trust me, I would rather be taught by you.' I assured, still smiling.

'I appreciate that.' He stated simply, laughing softly.

We looked up at the sky for a bit longer before we heard a voice from behind us.

'Dear God, how can you two stand it out here? It's freezing.' Porthos exclaimed, standing between us and putting his arms around our shoulders.

A small smile crossed my face. Porthos' cheery personality would never fail him.

'You're hogging the company, Aramis.' He continued, looking over at my companion.

'For all you know, we were just going back inside when you barged out here.' Aramis stated slyly.

'Is that true?' Porthos asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No.' Aramis shot back, letting a smirk graze his lips.

With a laugh Porthos made a move to use an advantage of the placement of his arm to grasp Aramis' head in a lock, but Aramis quickly evaded him, laughing softly as well.

'Please, Porthos. Not in front of the lady.' He stated, grasping my hand dramatically, making me burst into a quiet fit of laughter as well.

'You two are worse than school children.' I stated, with a smile still on my face as I made my way back to the house. As I walked I heard Aramis say one last thing to Porthos.

'Did you hear that? She said you were worse than a child. I hope you take that to heart.'

* * *

The next morning I awoke early, got dressed quickly in casual clothes, and came downstairs hurriedly to meet my uncle, who was serving breakfast.

'Smells delicious, uncle.' I greeted, following it with a 'Good morning' and a soft kiss on his cheek.

'Thank you, Marie. Sadly, you'll be eating it alone, I have errands to run in town. I should be back shortly, though.' He stated, throwing that last bit in when he saw the disappointed look on my face.

'You can't even stay for breakfast?' I asked, looking up at him.

'No, actually. I was supposed to be at Luc's father's home half an hour ago. He's counting on me to help him with his barn. Raoul's waiting for me there as well. It's almost finished, I shouldn't be gone long.' He replied, taking his coat from the rack and slipping it on quickly.

'Alright...' I stated finally, a defeated tone in my voice as he said his good-byes and left, leaving me to my breakfast.

About three quarters of an hour later later I had finished my meal and was stoking the fire slowly when there was a knock on the door.

'I'm coming!' I called out, wiping my hands down on a rag that was laying on the table and heading for the door.

'Good morning, Marie.' Aramis greeted as I opened the door.

'Good morning, Aramis.' I said, my eyebrows furrowing. Why was he here so early in the morning?

'Where is your uncle?' He asked casually, looking around as I stepped back from the door, gesturing for him to come in.

'He's out helping a friend with his barn. Why?' I replied, closing the door behind me.

'Oh. Nothing urgent, just some things he should know.' He said, looking back at me.

'Just some things? Is that why you came so early?' I asked, smirking with a raised eyebrow, making Aramis laugh softly.

'I've been up for hours, actually.' He stated, laughing a bit more at my surprised expression.

'Well, you're welcome to wait for him. I'll make some tea.' I said finally, moving toward the kitchen.

'Oh, that's really not necessary.' I heard him call out.

'Nonsense! I'd be glad to. Maybe you can do a bit more tutoring.' I replied, laughing softly at the last bit of my statement.

'More constellations?' Aramis said finally, a smile in his voice.

'A bit... I was thinking more along the lines of their histories this time, though.'

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he nodded and began.

* * *

A/N: Hah, victory! I updated! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I definitely liked writing it. Same huge thanks to Rio and Nerds, for letting me bounce ideas off of them. Anywho, thanks to all who read, cookies to those who review! Please R&R and have a bright-blue-and-green day! 


	3. Marvelous Chaos

3 - Marvelous Chaos

* * *

Later that day, Aramis and I were sitting at the table and talking when my uncle came through the door with Raoul trailing behind him. 

'Good morning, Raoul.' I greeted, as I hadn't seen him earlier that morning.

'Good morning, Marie.' He replied, giving me a quick embrace and grabbing a warm roll from the plate I had recently set in the middle of the table.

'Those are for dinner!' I exclaimed in protest as Raoul took a large bite.

Much like the day before, a relatively large evening meal was being planned, and my uncle's fellow preservers of peace were invited, if they wished to come. I knew D'Artagnan would come, he was as close to my uncle as a brother. As well as Porthos, he never passed up a free meal, or an opportunity to sweet talk a woman. Even me, if pressed for company, I suppose. Aramis was already here, and I knew once he started talking to my uncle he'd stay for quite a while, so that meant he'd be eating with us as well.

'Shall we lunch? I'm starving.' Athos stated, looking over the rolls hungrily as well. I laughed softly and stood up before responding.

'Yes, of course. There is some of last night's ham left that we can eat.' I said, moving into the kitchen slowly, followed by Raoul. As I prepared what we were going to have I glanced out the window.

'It's a beautiful day outside, isn't it?' I called out, getting concurring replies from Athos and Aramis in the next room and a cheerful nod from my cousin, who was standing beside me and helping me occasionally.

'Let's eat outside.' Raoul offered, taking up a tray filled with food. I only smiled in agreement and followed him out of the kitchen, plates in hand.

'Come. We're eating outside today.' I told Athos and Aramis as we passed them on the way out the door.

'But... I just sat down...' Aramis argued light-heartedly as Athos rose from his seat with a gentle laugh. Before following Raoul and I out the door, Athos left the room for a moment and came back with a large, worn blanket for us to sit on. For the next hour or so we just sat, ate and talked.

That is, until we heard the carriage barreling down the road in front of the house. Once it stopped, Porthos came out lugging a small trunk. With a large smile spread across his ever-friendly face, he walked over to us, dropping the trunk next to me. My eyebrows lifted curiously at the wooden box before me.

'Open it.' Porthos said, waving his hands at the trunk.

Smiling, I unlatched the buckles and lifted the lid, gasping softly as I did so. Inside the box was a lavish, quite obviously expensive dress of a gentle gold color. Almost like champagne, with the nearly impossibly small beads threaded into it acting as the bubbles.

'It's gorgeous. I have never seen anything like it.' I said, shooting an immensely appreciative glance at Porthos, who threw himself down beside Aramis.

'What's the occasion?' Athos asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at Porthos, who gave him an innocent look in reply.

'That's what's wrong with you, Athos. You never learned that one does not need a reason to treat a woman like a lady.' Porthos responded, raising his eyebrows at my uncle.

In reply, Athos only shot Pothos a sharp glance, making Porthos smile, giving in.

'There will be a carnivale tomorrow night. You will all come with me. D'Artagnan as well.' Porthos said matter-of-factly, making it obvious that he would _not_ take 'no' for an answer.

'May I bring someone?' Raoul asked, trying to hide his eagerness.

'Is it a girl?' Was Porthos' reply.

'Yes.' Raoul said softly, almost whispering.

'A girl?' I asked teasingly, smiling at my cousin.

Raoul only looked down at his plate in response.

'Well then, of course you can bring someone! Make sure you bring someone pretty...' Porthos said, patting Raoul on the shoulder with the last bit of his statement.

'Porthos!' I scolded, shooting him a discreet glare. He, of course, replied with yet another innocent look. One of those looks of his never fooled anyone. Porthos could never pass himself as innocent in that respect. Aramis joined my effort with a chiding look of his own aimed at Porthos.

I smiled down at the dress lying gently in the trunk, picking it up gingerly and examining it. It really was gorgeous. Porthos had outdone himself...

'A carnivale...' I muttered softly, placing the dress back in it's box carefully and closing the lid.

'Yes, my dear, you will dance, drink and flirt until you become dizzy.' Porthos stated, pouring himself some wine.

'With _you_, I suppose.' I joked, taking a sip of my own wine.

'Preferably, but anyone will do.' Porthos replied with an airy tone in his voice and a smile on his face, making me laugh. Shaking my head, I gathered some of the plates and stood.

'Well, who is going to be enough of a gentleman to help me bring all this in.' I asked, smiling down at the four men sitting below me.

'I'll help you.' Raoul said with a smile, cutting Porthos off quickly.

'Thank you, Raoul.' I said as I watched my cousin raise himself from the ground, bringing up a tray with him.

As we walked toward the house after collecting the rest of the plates and, of course, the trunk Porthos had brought me, I smiled over at my cousin mischievously.

'So, you're bringing a girl to the carnivale, are you?' I teased gently, smiling down at the stack of plates I set on the table. I could hear Raoul sigh, knowing what was coming.

'Is she pretty?' I continued, smiling at him tauntingly.

'Marie...' He said, giving me a warning look.

'Alright, no more joking,' I replied, turning serious, 'I hope she's wonderful, because otherwise, she won't deserve you.'

'Thank you.' Raoul said finally, after a pause, smiling shyly.

'You are very welcome, cousin.'

* * *

That night I sat at the dining room table with D'Artagnan. Athos wanted to cook me dinner again, and he recruited Raoul to help him. But Porthos wanted to help as well, and Aramis followed to try and keep Porthos from poisoning us all, or burning the house down. So, it all resulted in a great racket coming from the kitchen, what with my uncle trying to cook while trying to make Raoul help him, and Aramis scolding Porthos who was doing everything in his power to annoy his dear friend. I was almost positive that irritating Aramis was like a sport to Porthos. 

So, there we sat, laughing as we heard clanking, and scolding, and the occasional crash.

'They're all hopeless.' I stated finally, shaking my head in amusement.

'Well, _I've_ known that for years.' D'Artagnan joked, taking a sip of his wine. Laughing, I took D'Artagnan's glass and took a sip of it myself.

'Well, I love it.' I said, starting to take another sip of wine, before D'Artagnan pulled it from my grasp.

'You must be talking about the wine.' He said unbelievingly.

'No, I'm talking about the noise. The marvelous chaos.' I said, leaning back in my chair.

'You're joking.'

'You have no idea how it is at home,' I began, smiling at the man sitting beside me, 'I'm the first one to say that I love my family, but it's very... Well, the complete opposite of this. It's sedate, and I think it's good to get away from that now and again. To have a little excitement.' I finished my statement with a small smile. D'Artagnan smiled at me and shook his head slightly.

'You are very strange, Marie.' He teased slightly, looking over to the kitchen doorway as a loud clanging noise ripped it's way through the house when something was dropped. The ear-shattering sound was promptly followed by reprimanding shouts.

'Very strange indeed.' I agreed, bursting into laughter.

* * *

A/N: Umm... Don't hurt me. I've been busy, I swear on my keyboard! Half of this chapter has been written for... Well, for a while, I just haven't had the chance to finish it. But for you, my dear readers, I forced myself to stay up till early in the morning finishing it, so I really hope you like it. Now, I'm going to bed before I die and can't finish any of my fics. XD Please R&R and have a great, restful day! 


	4. Carnivale

4 - Carnivale

* * *

I slowly stepped out of my uncle's carriage, my slippers clicking on the ground as I took in the courtyard before me. Many couples were dancing, while the numerous, garish costumes they wore shimmered in the gentle moonlight. There was food, and drink, and general merriment in every corner of the yard. Although there were many colors adorning the patrons as well as the courtyard itself, they all had a silvery glow as the night sky gave it an ethereal radiance. And while I felt resplendent in the dress Porthos had given me, I still wasn't sure I could slip into the magnificent fairy world before me unobserved.

'Go. Enjoy yourself.' Athos said, making me come out of my thoughts to realize he was standing beside me. He pressed on my back softly, as if to send me shooting forward happily with the momentum. I shot him a small smile and watched as Porthos' carriage pulled up behind ours and a few shapes emerged from the darkness of the compartment.

D'Artagnan had been riding with Athos and myself, so the shapes I was watching now were Aramis, Porthos, Raoul, and of course Christine, Raoul's guest. As per Porthos' request, she was very pretty, indeed, with long, golden hair and dark eyes that widened as she took in the extravagance around her. Her manner, as well as the way she dressed, showed that she was not used to the affluence that was being displayed. It turned out that she -and her family- lived near Luc, Raoul's friend.

At least it explained Raoul's eagerness to help with that barn...

I smiled wistfully as I watched the shadowy figure of Raoul offer Christine his arm.

'She seems like a very nice girl, Athos.' D'Artagnan remarked, also climbing out of the carriage and standing behind me as it drove away slowly.

'Yes, she does.' Athos agreed, smiling distantly at his son. I could tell he was preparing to let go. Any fool could see Raoul was over the moon for the girl, and Athos was no fool.

'But, presently, we have a carnivale to attend. Shall we?' D'Artagnan stated, offering me his arm in his most gentlemanly manner. I shot him my most appreciative smile before responding.

'Yes, thank you, good sir.' I replied, making D'Artagnan laugh softly before escorting me into the crowd.

Most of it was a whir at first as I was offered a few glasses of wine and asked to dance by a few young men that Porthos always said he would be glad to stand up and be counted with. I couldn't help but wonder how much wine was influencing those profound expressions of confidence.

I looked away from the dance floor to watch the four men I came with. They were huddled together to the side while Raoul danced with Christine for the sixth time that night. Athos was watching them with the same pleased, yet distant look in his eyes. D'Artagnan was shaking his head amusedly as Porthos pointed at him and laughed heartily, making Aramis soon join in slightly.

I smiled as I watched them, thinking about their lives for a moment. They had spent most of it in service, and now their service was slowly -but surely- coming to it's end. They were only called on missions that called for extreme discretion, or that needed their particular attention. They knew, as I did, that it was only a matter of time before they came to their definite retirement.

Taking another small sip of wine, I moved away from my position slowly and approached my uncle.

'They look marvelous together, don't they?' I asked knowingly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'They do. He loves her very much, you can tell by just glancing at them,' He began, his smile widening a bit, 'People told me I had that exact look on my face when I was with his mother.'

'I wish I could have known you all then.' I said softly, more to myself than to my uncle.

'I do too, Marie.' Athos said, snapping out of his slight reverie and smiling down at me. I smiled back and turned to the rest of my companions.

'I'd like to dance with someone I actually _know_ tonight. Who would oblige me?' I asked boldly, ignoring the amused looks on the faces before me.

'That's terribly brazen of you, Marie.' Athos chided.

'When one is in the presence of good friends, there is no such word.' I said, giving my uncle an innocent look. I saw Porthos open his mouth to reply to my request, but Aramis cut him off.

'I would be happy to oblige the lady.' He said, offering his arm and leading me to the crowd of dancers. I smiled at him thankfully before speaking softly a moment later.

'It amuses me how... flirtatious Porthos can be. With anything wearing a skirt, really...' I said lightly as I glanced over at Aramis.

'It's in his nature, I'm afraid. Especially if wine is involved.' He replied, almost apologetically as he spun me slowly.

'Yes, I know. That's why I don't take him seriously.' I said, letting a small smile come over my face. Aramis laughed slightly before speaking, a somewhat astonished look on his face.

'You _are_ rather bold tonight, aren't you?' He asked, looking me in the eye as the music went on.

'Oh, but I can quite easily blame the wine, as well.' I joked, still smiling.

'There's a thought.' Aramis replied, a bright look on his face as we finished the dance as gracefully as we could.

'You dance marvelously.' I said, obviously at least a bit impressed.

'You didn't think all I could do was fight, did you?' He asked, starting to walk me back to the others.

'Of course I didn't, what a presumption... I just didn't know you could dance.' I told him, making him smile with the last bit of my statement. Once again Aramis offered me his arm and led me back to the small circle our dear friends formed.

'You dance marvelously as well, Marie.' Aramis said as we passed by a few couples moving toward the dance floor.

'Thank you.' I replied, smiling up at him with my statement. We had taken a few steps more before he spoke once more.

'You are quite welcome.' He said finally as we reached our destination, releasing me beside my uncle. Aramis retook his place beside Porthos before I overheard him whisper something to Aramis, obviously not wanting to be heard.

'My, Aramis, don't you two dance well together.' Was his message, and it was accompanied by a mischievous smirk that made Aramis reply with a scolding glare, and made me turn away quickly with an embarrassed smile.

* * *

Much later that night, as the crowd was dwindling and early morning's light was threatening to creep over the horizon, I sat at an otherwise empty table with Aramis and D'Artagnan, while Porthos was standing a few feet away whispering to two women -one on each arm- who I was sure had to be inebriated. Athos left us briefly to fetch the carriages as Raoul and Christine sat at another table, talking to each other softly, with moony smiles on their faces. We had all agreed that it was time to leave for our respective homes, as we each had a reasonably long ride ahead of us. We had all agreed, that is, with the exception of Porthos, of course.

Fortunately, his fellow musketeers overthrew his say in the matter, in addition to myself and the loving couple sitting so close by. If Porthos could still stand after all the wine he had consumed, it was his blessing, but certainly not ours. _We_ needed rest, to say the least.

'Well, how was your evening, Marie? Up to your expectations?' D'Artagnan asked as we waited for my uncle.

'Better.' I replied softly, stifling a yawn and covering it with the smile I wanted to express, 'I will even say that I found it even more mesmerizing than those we go to back home.'

'I'm very glad you think so. You absolutely must have a fabulous time here, so you can tell all your sisters about your glamorous trip when you go back to Spain.' D'Artagnan said slyly, a touch of fatigue in his voice as well.

'Oh, you are a devil! They'll all be green with envy.' I replied, grinning wickedly, despite my innocent declaration.

'If they aren't, I'd be be insulted.' D'Artagnan joked in reply, his tired face turning upward into a smile.

D'Artagnan had come to Spain with my uncle occasionally, to visit with the family. He had known my mother well when she lived in France, and was also quite acquainted with my father, so it was no surprise that he wanted to see them, and the children they bore. It was because of his visits that I came to know him better -and care for him more- than his and my uncles companions. Until this trip, of course. Not that I grew to like D'Artagnan any less on this vacation. Quite the opposite... I grew closer to his comrades, and upon settling that they were the most agreeable type of people, decided that it did D'Artagnan credit to be associated with them.

Meanwhile, Aramis was sitting across the table, looking up at the sky quietly. He hadn't said a word for a while, he just gazed upwards with a faraway look in his eyes.

'Aramis, have you gone mute?' D'Artagnan asked, a small, devilish smile on his face. I smiled, knowing he _must_ have been tired if he was teasing Aramis almost as much as Porthos would.

'Dear Lord, if he has, we've just lost his best feature.' I said playfully, looking over at Aramis as D'Artagnan laughed softly. Aramis glanced over at me with a bit of surprise in his features and then smirked gently, pointing at the spot that had held his interest so firmly only moments before. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned, hearing Aramis' voice a moment later.

'Cassiopeia.' He said as I gazed at the night sky. The stars were quickly fading, but I had plenty of time to get a good look at the W-shaped group before their deep blue backdrop quickly faded to a lighter shade of violet.

I continued to look heavenward for a few moments, a small smile coming over my face, until I saw my uncle approach us from the corner of my eye. Turning yet again I saw the carriages had been fetched and were stopped a bit behind him.

'I think we had better leave now, before the morning catches up with us.' Athos said as he finally reached us, struggling not to take a seat beside us for just a moment as he might not have gotten back up again.

'I fear that by the time we get home, we may be too late. The morning may be waiting for us there.' I stated, rising from my position with a small smile.

'It's a race, then.' D'Artagnan said, standing up as well and walking over to Athos. Aramis waved Porthos over, gesturing for him to bring his repartee to a close. After a groan of obvious disapprobation on Porthos' and a swift kiss to each lady, he came to join us quickly. Raoul saw Porthos' actions and came as well, Christine's arm happily entwined in his.

Athos and D'Artagnan moved toward the coaches with Christine and Raoul as Porthos approached me.

'Well, I hope you had a marvelous time.' He said, looking down at me cheerfully.

'I did. It was a wonderful night. One I won't soon forget.' I replied with a smile, placing a hand on his arm before continuing, 'Thank you so much, Porthos, for inviting me. And, of course, for the gorgeous dress.'

'Of course, say nothing about it.' Porthos replied, unable to hide his pleasure in my thanks, despite what he had said only a moment before. He finally bid me goodnight and headed off to his carriage with a satisfied look on his face. The night had been quite enjoyable for us all, and I could tell he took knavish delight in the fact that we could all thank him for it.

I turned quickly as I heard Aramis come up behind me slowly, expecting him to say his farewells likewise, but he did not. He offered me his arm instead, leading me to the carriages silently.

'I'm glad you had such a pleasant evening.' Aramis said finally when we had almost reached the coach before us.

'I can thank you for part of it.' I replied warmly, looking up at him with a friendly smile.

'As I can thank you.' He replied with the same tone in his voice, taking the few more steps that were between us and the looming coach. I waited until he had helped me inside to respond.

'Well then, you are quite welcome.'

* * *

A/N: Long update! I really didn't like it at first, so I edited it. Then I was happier, but still not euphoric or anything, so I edited it _again_, and then it was the way I wanted it to be. I really like it now, it's pretty much exactly how I had pictured it, so that's awesome. But that's a large part of why it took so long to get out. All the editing and mulling over. Anywho! I know at least one or two people who wanted foreshadowing (you know who you are), so there you go. They danced. And kinda flirted a little. Pretty good, considering we have quite a few chapters ahead of us... (Oh, the tension!)

Gah, I think I'll go to bed now, I'm exhausted... It _is_ late, after all, and life's gonna hit me in the head tomorrow. Hard. Thanks muchly to Nerds for the Carnivale idea! Hope everyone liked it! Please R&R and have a beautifully silvery day.


	5. Musk

5 - Musk

_____

In Spain, my mother would make sure my sisters and I took a walk daily, and Athos insisted I continue my exercise, vacation or no. As such, Porthos, Aramis and I had planned a small excursion through the land near my uncle's house, with the possibility of some stargazing once it got darker. Of course the addition of the stargazing was Aramis's idea.

Aramis was sitting by the fire with Athos and myself while we were waiting for Porthos. As a matter of fact, we had been waiting for three quarters of an hour, and Porthos had yet to arrive. Needless to say, impatience was setting in, particularly where Aramis was concerned.

'Shall we go?' Aramis said finally, rising from his seat determinedly, his agitation clearly showing on his face.

'Patience is a virtue, Aramis.' I said in a slightly teasing tone, smiling gently at his action and pulling my shawl closer to me.

'You're quite right, but sometimes it is a virtue easily worn thin.' He replied; offering his arm as I finally rose.

'You are a man of wisdom, Aramis, and I will trust your judgment.' I joked lightly as I took his previously offered arm.

'Athos, tell Porthos when he arrives, that he was late and he missed us. Make sure he is quite aware of the fact that he disappointed Marie terribly.' Aramis told my uncle, making Athos raise an eyebrow amusedly at my less-than-disappointed face. After Athos had agreed, we left the house through the back entrance and set off on our walk.

It was approaching evening, and the air was crisp and sweet, with the smell of early autumn surrounding us and intoxicating our senses. The sky was quickly changing, its colors going through their nightly procession. Aramis and I spoke quietly, as if afraid to disturb the atmosphere around us, and the resulting sounds were almost drowned out by the crunching of the leaves below our feet.

Evening quickly arrived, and just as quickly departed, leaving the early hour of night in its stead. Soon we were gazing up at the sky, sitting on a patch of grass we found, with a few of the small wildflowers that grew there still struggling against the brisk coolness of the season.

As Aramis pointed constellations out to me, and explained their histories, he absent-mindedly plucked the flowers from the ground, picking at the small white petals and throwing the bare stalks to the side. He continued instructing though, making me positive he didn't even realise he was doing it.

'Aramis...' I began, drawing his attention away from the sky for a moment.

'Yes?' He replied, a curious look on his face.

'You're destroying the flowers.' I said with a small smile.

Aramis looked down at the small flower in his hand. He had just picked it, so it had not yet been robbed of its petals. He looked back over at me and took a thoughtful pause before handing me the small, white flower. It almost seemed to glow in the moonlight as I took it from him, my smile growing a bit as thanks.

'Protect it from me.' He said, bundling up in his jacket, trying to escape from the chill of the night. He was touched by moonlight, and its silvery gleam made everything look ethereal, but when it graced a pensive face it almost seemed to reveal the soul. I glanced at Aramis for a moment and wondered what the moonlight was revealing about me, when a gruff voice interrupted my thoughts.

'Ah, started without me, did you?' The thick voice said from behind us. Turning, I saw Porthos, and couldn't help but laugh.

'You know full well you should have been here two hours ago.' I said, looking him in the eye as he threw himself on the ground beside us. His face was significantly closer now, and I could see a mischievous smirk on his face.

'Should I have been? Oh, dear, I must have forgotten. Forgive me, gracious Marie.' He said, his tone smooth as honey. All he received in reply was a knowing glance, however. I turned my attention back towards the sky before Porthos spoke again.

'What _are_ you looking so intently at?' He asked, poking his head between Aramis's left shoulder and my right one and making me laugh once again.

'Oh, Porthos, you are hopeless.' I said, a smile lingering on my face as a remnant of the laugh that had just escaped me.

'Yes, yes, my dear, I am, but don't let on.' Porthos replied, shooting me a friendly wink with the end of his statement.

As we all went inside, Porthos swore he would make it up to me. His first idea had been his accompanying me on my walk the next day, but I declined, knowing full well he would most probably miss it yet again. I knew I was in for something, though, when his face lit up. He had obviously come up with some grand thought, and I knew I was in for something.

'I am taking you into town, to every shop and stand I see, and buying you something to make up for my egregious mistake,' He began dramatically, 'Something grand and wonderful!' He finished in that manner that was solely Porthos's: half playfully and half matter-of-factly, and he close his statement with a finalizing nod as if he would not hear of any resistance from me. I spoke my piece anyway...

'Oh, no, Porthos, I couldn't possibly--'

'You could possibly, and you will... even if I have to drag you into that carriage myself!' Porthos interrupted, finishing his stubborn declaration with a smile.

'You have done enough for me already. It is too much.' I told him quickly, with a manic shake of my head that made my dark hair bounce about slightly.

'I agree. That's what makes it so perfect, wouldn't you say?' He replied, crossing his large arms across his barrel chest with a big satisfied grin on his face. Shaking my head once again, I looked over to Aramis with a pleading glance. After a moment of meeting my gaze, Aramis began to speak.

'Porthos, she said--'

'Aramis, I will not hear of it. You can spend your time lecturing me after we come back from town.' Porthos stated stubbornly, cutting Aramis off and apparently settling the matter.

Aramis opened his mouth to speak again in my defense, but the look on Porthos's face proved that it would be a fruitless endeavor. Looking over at me with an apologetic expression, Aramis shook his head at Porthos and took a seat before the fire..

_____

I closed my eyes as the carriage jolted beneath me, opening them again a moment later to gaze out at the scenic view outside the window. Despite my previous protests I ended up in the coach anyway, and a large bundle was now resting in my lap. The fabric that kept it together was hanging loosely at the corners, and to look at it you would think that a heavy breath would make it fall apart, though I saw to it that the shopkeeper tightly secured it.

'Tell me what you bought, Marie.' Porthos said firmly, leaning forward in his seat across from me. I had made him wait outside the store while I shopped; only allowing him to come inside after my purchase was safely in the back of the shop being wrapped up by the aforementioned shopkeeper. Porthos, ever the curious fellow, had been trying to get it out of me ever since, and so far I had stood my ground and ignored him.

'No.' I replied casually as I continued to gaze sleepily out the window. After nineteen requests -I had started to count them- to tell him what was in the burlap-covered package, I had begun to almost enjoy refusing him.

'Please?' This time his voice was more pleasant, less demanding. With every request had come a different tone in Porthos' voice. Demanding, official, pleasing, joking. He was testing me, seeing what approach worked the best, and it was entertaining to watch Porthos cycle through every emotion had ever struck him.

'Porthos, you'll see it when the others see it, I've told you that already... repeatedly.' I said, leaning my head back on the upholstery behind me with a content smile.

'Well, it only seems fair that I'd be told what I bought.' Porthos sulked, crossing his arms and turning toward the window, looking very much like a child that had just been scolded for catching bugs.

'Yes, that is how it normally goes, isn't it? Aren't you glad I bring you new experiences?' I replied playfully as the trees outside the carriage fell away and my uncle's house came into view. Evening was fast approaching and the sky was a beautiful shade of dark lavender, a few stars threatening to peek out before I arrived. The air that came in through the window was cooling quickly and there was a soft fragrance in the air as the garden by my uncle's house drew nearer. As we finally approached the house, I pulled my cape back over my shoulders and adjusted the package in my lap. Porthos quickly climbed out and helped me out as well, sneaking in a few discreet glances over my shoulder at the lump of burlap in my hands.

The first thing that struck me as I entered the house was the comfortable warmth of the fire that was raging in the fireplace within, and as I went in further, the golden glow welcomed me. I set my package on the table, waiting until the others rose from their seats and gathered around to open it. I knew they were wondering what was in the package as much as Porthos was.

'What did you get her, Porthos?' D'Artagnan asked, looking up at his friend with a questioning glance.

'I really don't know.' Porthos replied bluntly, leaning on the table with one hand and receiving a confused glance from D'Artagnan in return.

I loosened the ties on the package slowly, smiling at Porthos's impatience as I did so. The warm, golden firelight that had so eagerly greeted me made something gleam as the burlap was moved about, and finally, a small group of trinkets were revealed: two books and a roll of a few pieces of paper accompanied a long, thin piece of material, a quill and two small, glass bottles.

'What's all this?' Porthos asked, his eyebrows furrowed. His intention was for me to buy something big and grand, not a few items that to anyone else would seem silly.

'There's something for everyone.' I responded with a smile, glancing down at the baubles that littered the table. I picked up the roll of paper and one of the books and walked toward my uncle, and Raoul, who was standing just behind him. I handed them their respective gifts with swift kisses to their cheeks: the roll for my uncle, and the book for Raoul.

'You didn't have to spend your money on us, Marie.' Athos said softly, shaking his head, but taking the roll nonetheless when I would not retract it.

'Oh, I didn't! It was Porthos's money.' I joked with a playful glance toward Porthos. Athos smiled a moment and unrolled his gift, smiling as soon as he saw what I had chosen for him: sheet music for the violin that was carefully resting on a desk in the corner.

'Thank you.' He said honestly, his voice soft and his face warm with gratitude.

'Well, it's a bit of a selfish gift. You know I love to hear you play.' I replied, earning a grateful embrace for my efforts. Behind him, a confused glance had spread over Raoul's face.

'Poetry?' He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up from the maroon-colored book in his hands.

'I thought you could read it with Christine.' I teased, hearing a muffled chuckle from Athos as I moved to dive back into my pile of trinkets.

'I don't find it quite as amusing.' I heard Raoul say wearily, though he couldn't hide the small smile that was on his face all the same. I swatted Porthos's hand away as he poked through the pile before I picked up the next gift to be presented: the quill, and one of the small glass bottles. Handing them to D'Artagnan, I smiled a moment before speaking.

'Now you have no excuse not to write to me.' I joked with a transparent expression of mock-scolding on my face.

'What makes you think I would try to come up with one?' D'Artagnan responded taking the gift appreciatively.

'Well, you're a sneaky devil, aren't you?' I teased, shooting him a grin as I made my way back to the table. Slowly, I took the next gift and turned to my right with a knowing smile.

'And, finally, Porthos... for you.' I handed him the long, midnight blue strip of material, watching him as he finally received his much awaited gift.

'A... scarf?' Porthos asked, confusion and amusement in his voice as he held his gift up. With a smirk he took a step forward, 'No, I know what it is! A token of affection!'

'It's a sash!' I replied through a laugh, 'For the hilt of your sword.'

'No matter, I'll think of it as a token of affection. And from a beautiful lady, no less.' He finished his statement with a sly smirk, which I laughed off before continuing.

'It seemed like such a heroic and adventurous gift, I knew it was perfect for you, dear Porthos.' I replied, patting Porthos on the shoulder.

'Why, thank you. It is rather fitting, isn't it?' He said jokingly, mirroring my smile and tossing his sash around his neck good-naturedly.

All that was left on the piece of burlap now was a book and a glass bottle. I moved back to the table and picked up the book. I made my way to Aramis, and handed it to him with a smile. He opened his mouth to say something -most probably an objection- but he wisely decided against it and took the book, glancing at the spine. A small laugh escaped him when he had read what was printed there.

'Astronomy.' He said softly, looking down at the book fondly, and then glancing up, the look remaining on his face.

'I thought you'd like it.' I replied, looking down and turning back to the table before Aramis spoke again, this time with his eyebrows furrowed.

'This book smells like musk.' He mused, confusion in his voice. I let out a soft laugh before picking up the last remaining trinket from the table: a small glass bottle.

'I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but that's me, actually.' I finished my statement by lifting up the little glass bottle, it was filled with a clear liquid: perfume oil. It sparkled in the firelight like a precious jewel. Suddenly I heard a sniffing sound and my head instinctively whipped around. Porthos was directly behind me and he turned to Aramis as he spoke.

'It is her. She does smell like musk.' He said lightly, as if it were the most casual thing in the world to go around smelling people.

'Porthos!' Aramis scolded, earning a dismissive look from Porthos. I laughed as I folded the burlap neatly and put it to the side.

'You are wasting your breath scolding him, Aramis,' I said, shooting a knowing smile over at Porthos, 'He will never change… and I hope he never does.'

_____

A/N: This chapter took a ridiculously long time. It took long enough to write, and about a second for me to realise upon closer inspection that I didn't like how I had written it. So came the editing (see: procrastination) process. Finally, I got it in me to reread the whole thing, edit, reread and edit again. …And then the stupid friggen' diskette I had it saved on went haywire and had to be formatted before I had a chance to back the edit of this chapter up to a flash drive. So all that hard work went out the window, plus what I had started on the next chapter. (Oh, and then I started chapter six again on a flash drive. Guess what? It up and died, no computer will read it. I lost all the work on that drive. Something hates this story.) So, obviously, after that whole ordeal I didn't even want to look at this evil chapter…

Long story short (too late), I finally got up the courage and edited this chapter again. Honestly, I'm still not really thrilled with it, but I felt bad that I hadn't posted it yet, so here you go. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long, as I already have some idea of how it'll go, and I have a bit more time to write now. Thank you to everyone who reads this story for their patience, seriously. Please R&R and have a nice, warm day with tea.


	6. Training

6 - Training

_____

I was sitting by the window with a book that morning, rays of sunlight streaming onto the page I was reading. A bit of a stained glass border on the window cast a colorful silhouette on the ground at my feet, and it danced as the shadows of the trees diverted the sunlight.

Outside, I could hear D'Artagnan sparring with Raoul. D'Artagnan was constantly training my cousin, saying that however skilled he was with a sword, he could always get better. Athos encouraged this, of course, knowing the benefits of extensive training, and there were few he trusted more for such an assignment than D'Artagnan.

Today had been a lazy day, so far. Porthos and Athos were in town running errands, and Aramis was off riding, leaving Raoul, D'Artagnan, and me at home with nothing to do. D'Artagnan took the opportunity to train Raoul, and I had contented myself with a book. The bright day was getting tempting, however, and after throwing a shawl over my shoulders I made my way outside, book in hand.

The sun greeted me with a warm embrace as I came outside, throwing myself on the ground a few feet away from Raoul and D'Artagnan.

'Marie! I'm winning!' Raoul called out jokingly, advancing on D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan, for his part took the challenge and strengthened his offense. I laughed softly as I watched them advance and retreat, and for the moment my book was forgotten as I cheered them on. After a few more minutes of combat, Raoul was defeated and he heaved himself onto the grass beside me, his limbs sprawled out as he gasped for air.

'Bravo, hero,' I said with a smirk, watching my cousin. Raoul shot me an indignant look in reply, propping himself up on his elbows.

'It's not as easy as it looks,' He protested, a piece of his hair falling over his eyes. I shrugged and reached for my book once again.

'I wouldn't know.'

'Why don't you try it?' D'Artagnan asked as he approached me, his chest heaving slightly as he caught his breath. He would never admit it out loud, but Raoul was becoming a better opponent with each passing day.

'Don't be silly,' I said dismissively, pretending to turn my attention to the open book in my lap. He didn't believe me, though, and knelt down in front of me.

'I'm not being silly,' he replied with a smirk as he took my book away.

'You must be joking,' I said, mouth agape.

'Of course not! Come on, now,' he offered me his hand to help me up as he spoke. I shot him a completely shocked expression.

'D'Artagnan… no. No.' I objected as D'Artagnan pulled me to my feet anyway.

'Now, the first step is your stance. Raise your skirt, and let me see your feet,' D'Artagnan said, gesturing at the hem of my skirt with the tip of his sword.

'D'Artagnan!' I scolded once again, my eyes wide.

'Oh, Marie, I'm practically your uncle,' D'Artagnan scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly.

'D'Artagnan, really, this is beyond ridiculous,' I said shaking my head and trying to make my way back to my book.

'Are you calling me ridiculous?' D'Artagnan asked, a look of mock-offense crossing his features.

'Yes!' I hissed desperately, wishing he would stop the whole silly affair.

'Well, I suppose I can be sometimes,' He smiled, winking as he pulled me further out from Raoul, who was now watching with amused interest, 'Raoul, come here! Stand behind your cousin…'

Raoul raised an eyebrow and lifted himself from the ground. He came behind me and stopped.

'The other way, boy. Turn,' D'Artagnan said, moving Raoul so that he and I were back to back.

'What—' Raoul began as he was jolted out of his previous position, but he was cut off by his mentor.

'There, now. You two are practically the same height,' D'Artagnan pondered to himself.

'D'Artagnan… you had better be sizing Raoul for a dress,' I said with a glare.

'Raoul, go upstairs and set aside some of your old clothes for your cousin, as well as some boots and gloves,' D'Artagnan ordered, ignoring me. Raoul raised his eyebrows and obediently moved off in the direction of the house.

'Raoul, stop!' I shouted, making Raoul pause and look back at us curiously.

'Raoul…' D'Artagnan said, his voice low and powerful. Raoul's eyes widened and he ran off into the house, despite my protests.

'D'Artagnan, I don't know what you're thinking, really,' I said, my eyebrows furrowing.

'Well, you can't train in a gown, can you?' He said playfully, smirking mischievously.

'That's not what I meant, and you know it,' I said stubbornly. D'Artagnan's expression suddenly sobered and he took a glance at the house before speaking.

'I am thinking that the next time you are threatened by rogues, you should be able to defend yourself,' He said, his voice low and soft. My eyes widened as he spoke.

'Raoul told you?' I whispered after a moment.

'Yes. He was worried.'

'I told him not to tell anyone,' I said, looking away.

'No… you told him not to tell your uncle, and he didn't. And neither will I,' D'Artagnan said, putting a finger under my chin and making me face him.

'You won't?' I asked hopefully, smiling. D'Artagnan smiled and shook his head. I leapt up and embraced him gratefully.

'Though, I do have my conditions,' D'Artagnan told me, making me let go and look at him suspiciously, 'You must train with me.'

'But D'Art—' I began.

'No. You must learn to defend yourself, or I'll have Athos worry about you.'

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. 'It's hardly a ladylike pursuit.'

'Well, robbing people isn't a very gentlemanly pursuit, but it will affect you nonetheless. Besides, you should never try to be an ordinary lady,' D'Artagnan said with a smile.

_____

'Go.'

I struck, and D'Artagnan parried.

'Good,' D'Artagnan said with an approving smile. I smiled sheepishly in response and adjusted my new boots, which were too big for me. D'Artagnan said he would take me to town within the week to order new ones.

As D'Artagnan gave me the instructions for our next maneuver, I glanced over at Raoul. He had thrown himself on the ground again, and he had taken my book. He was a quarter of the way through already. I yawned. D'Artagnan may have practically been my uncle, but while we were training he was less of an uncle and more of a captain… or a dictator.

'Now… Go!' D'Artagnan cried, just before he struck. As I began to parry, I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye and I looked to my left instinctively as I finished my stroke. As I moved, however, my sword slipped and I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my hand.

'Marie!' D'Artagnan chided firmly, 'You never alter your focus from your opponent. It could get you killed.'

'Yes, sir,' I stated flatly, looking down at my bleeding hand.

'Really, you can be so dedicated in other hobbies; I wish you would be more attentive…'

'Yes,' I hissed, dropping my sword to the ground and removing my gloves.

'What's going on here?' a voice asked. Turning, I saw Aramis dismounting his horse.

'D'Artagnan is training me—'

'And she lost concentration,' D'Artagnan interrupted, earning a glare from me.

'Yes, D'Artagnan. Thank you for clearing that up,' I said icily.

'Marie, your hand!' Aramis exclaimed, taking my hand and examining my cut. He shot D'Artagnan a reproving glance, 'D'Artagnan, really.'

'Aramis! She should learn to defend herself.' D'Artagnan defended his actions.

'That doesn't mean you have to be a tyrannical beast! I've seen you train recruits.'

'Aramis! Her sword slipped, you make it sound as if I sliced her top to bottom!' D'Artagnan said resolutely, his voice raising.

'I was talking about pushing her so hard, D'Artagnan. She's not a musketeer,' Aramis said finally, his voice low. And before D'Artagnan could speak again, Aramis led me into the house.

'Sit down, I'll be right back,' Aramis said, going into the kitchen and coming back with some water, a bottle, and clean rags.

'Thank you for speaking to D'Artagnan,' I said softly as Aramis sat next to me. He smiled in reply as he began to clean my hand.

'D'Artagnan can get carried away sometimes. And, you know, even after all these years, sometimes he needs to be put in place by his elder,' Aramis replied, accompanying the latter part of his statement with a mischievous grin and making me laugh softly.

'This is going to sting…' Aramis muttered softly, pouring some of whatever was in the bottle onto one of the rags. I nodded and took a breath as Aramis put the rag to my gash. I let out my breath in a soft moan, furrowing my eyebrows a bit from the sting. I looked over Aramis's hands and looked at my cut.

'It's deeper than I thought,' I said, raising my eyebrows. Then, a thought came to me, 'Oh, Lord, what am I going to tell my uncle?'

'It's alright, you'll think of something,' Aramis said with a tiny smile, his attention still on my hand. After another moment, Aramis began to take some more of the rags and wrap my hand carefully.

'Thank you,' I said softly after Aramis was finished and I was examining my hand.

'You're quite welcome,' Aramis said, putting on a gallant smile. As I smiled back, I heard the back door open and heavy footsteps come in. A moment later, D'Artagnan sat across the table from me.

'Don't agitate her,' Aramis said as he picked up the table, winking at me before going back into the kitchen to put everything away. D'Artagnan shot Aramis's back a mild glare as he walked away.

'I suppose I shouldn't have pushed you so hard your first time with a sword,' he said softly. I studied him for a while before speaking.

'I agree,' I said, restraining a smile. D'Artagnan nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'I'll be sure to be gentler during our next lesson,' he said, his smile growing.

'N-Next lesson? Dear God!' I exclaimed, catching my head in my unwounded hand.

'D'Artagnan!' Aramis scolded from the kitchen, making D'Artagnan laugh.

_____

About a week after, I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was sore from all of D'Artagnan's training, but I was actually beginning to enjoy it; a fact I was not about to tell D'Artagnan. The ground floor of the house was silent and empty. Raoul was sleeping, Athos was out in town, and the rest of my musketeers were doing something or other. I practically had the house to myself: Raoul was next to impossible to wake up. I brought my breakfast to the dining table and sat down, wrapping my shawl around me.

As I began to eat, I noticed a letter on the ground just inside the door. With a yawn, I lifted myself from my chair and retrieved it, impatiently tearing it open as soon as I saw my name on the front. It was from my mother, and I read it carefully as I ate my breakfast. Every muscle in my body tensed for a moment, though, as I came to a certain passage:

'…_Roberto has put into port recently. He has come to the house every day asking for you. As you know, both your father and I think very highly of the young man and…_'

I stopped reading and dropped the letter onto the table. I knew what the rest said without having to read it.

Leaving my uneaten breakfast on the table, I picked the letter back up and ran up the stairs with renewed strength. In my haste, I almost missed my cousin's door.

'Raoul!' I yelled, banging on the door as loudly as possible, 'Raoul!' A moment later, I couldn't wait any longer and just burst into the room.

'Raoul, wake up! I need to speak with you!' I cried, shaking my cousin. I only got a groan in reply as Raoul brushed my hands away and turned his back to me. I looked down at my cousin dejectedly as I shakily held the letter in my hand.

'Raoul…' I whispered, coming close to his ear, 'Christine is downstairs. She's asking for you. Oh, Raoul, she's wearing the most beautiful gown… it has this plunging—'

'What? Where?' Raoul asked, leaping up and almost sending me flying. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. I only smirked at him.

'That wasn't funny,' Raoul said sleepily, shooting me a glare.

'Well, now that you're up,' I began, sitting on the edge of Raoul's bed, 'I need to speak with you about something.'

_____

A/N: Long time no see! So, I think I wrote different bits of this chapter two or three times, at least. I don't even know how many times I've started this chapter in different ways. Anyway! It is offi—Wait, hang on, let me save… Ok! _Now_, it is officially written, saved and totally ready. Excuse me while I faint…

Oh! And I think everyone should go check out the show Young Blades on YouTube. It has its cheesy moments, but it's really fun, and it's what got me in the mood to write more of this story. So, thanks so much for reading, please R&R and have an awesome, colorful day. :)


	7. Not One Is Lacking

7 - Not One Is Lacking

* * *

'They want you back home? So soon?' Raoul asked after reading the letter a second time. I nodded pensively.

'Roberto doesn't come into port often these days,' I said absently, thinking back on the contents of the letter. Raoul sat up a little straighter in his bed.

'Well, why is this Roberto character so important?' he asked. He had put on his 'responsible' air. Raoul was usually soft-spoken and shy, but when someone needed his help, he took it very seriously. Times like this were when his true character came through.

'He has been paying his attentions to me for quite a while. Shortly before I came here, I sat down with my parents and they made it very clear that the next time he came to the house I was to encourage his attentions any way I could.'

Raoul studied my face for a long moment. 'Do you love him?' he finally asked quietly. I looked up at him awkwardly.

'I don't know him. I couldn't possibly love him... but he cares for me, and he's made it clear that he will take care of me. My place is to honor my parents, and they feel that Roberto is a good prospect for me.'

'Well, Marie, it sounds like you've already made a decision about this letter. We will all be sad to see you go, though,' Raoul said, examining my face knowingly. I tried to evade his glance, but ultimately knew that I couldn't.

'I don't want to go,' I whispered, looking down at my lap. Raoul reached over and held my hand.

'I know.'

'They will make me marry him, Raoul,' I said, my voice still low.

'You don't have to go,' he replied comfortingly. 'I'm sure you could stay here...'

I smiled. 'I wish I could, but to be honest with you I don't know when -or if- I will get another offer for my hand,' I told him uneasily. Raoul immediately opened his mouth to protest my statement, but I put up a hand to stop him. For a long moment, Raoul and I sat in silence. That silence was eventually broken, however, by the door downstairs opening and swinging closed.

'I suppose it's the moment of truth,' I said, forcing a smile. Raoul smiled back as reassuringly as he could as I rose and headed toward the hallway. Just as I came down the stairs, I saw Athos turn away from the coatrack and into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and followed him into the kitchen quietly.

'Hello, uncle,' I said, plastering a cheerful expression on my face. 'How was your day?'

'Uneventful,' Athos replied with a sigh. I didn't have to ask him to see what was wrong. He missed action, just like his companions. His looming retirement was not treating him well. I hated to bring up my problem when my uncle seemed so despondent, but he needed to know.

'Uncle, I received a letter from mother today,' I began, watching as Athos sat at the large dining table. At the mention of his sister, he perked up slightly.

'Really? How is everyone?' he asked, a smile finally gracing his lips. I sat across from him slowly and smiled, putting the letter flat on the table in front of me.

'Everyone's fine. However, the letter brought up a subject that I need to speak with you about-'

I was interrupted by the door opening and D'Artagnan walking in.

'Good morning Athos, Marie,' D'Artagnan greeted with a nod to each of us. Behind the two of them I could see Raoul on the landing, wondering if he should make his way down the stairs or not.

'Good morning, D'Artagnan,' Athos said, distractedly. 'Marie was just trying to tell me something. What's wrong, Marie?'

I smiled thankfully, and began again. 'It appears that there's a young man waiting for me at home.'

'A young man, eh?' D'Artagnan joked, placing his hands on the table and leaning toward me. 'What sort of young man?'

'That's hardly relevant,' I told D'Artagnan, trying my best to brush off his comment. 'The point is, my parents feel that I should come home to greet him, as he is not often in our part of the country. It is their opinion that I should try to make the most of this possible time with him.'

For a while, no one spoke. Athos finally piped up.

'How do you feel about this, Marie?' he asked compassionately. I smiled, letting myself relax a bit at his tone and expression.

'I loathe the thought of leaving you all so soon, but I feel I should honor my parents' wishes.' I accompanied my response with my best attempt at a reassuring smile. Athos nodded. He wore a smile on his lips, but I could tell his eyes were disappointed. To his right, D'Artagnan stood up straight.

'If that is what you wish, my dear,' was his only response. I decided to turn the conversation slightly.

'You needn't tell Porthos or Aramis the details of this. I'm not sure they'd look upon it favorably. Only say that my family required me at home; that it is urgent, but not dire, so they won't worry. Once I am home, you may tell them everything I have told you.'

Athos and D'Artagnan agreed not to give the others too much detail before I left, but under the condition that they would give me one final dinner as a sendoff in two nights' time, after all the arrangements for my travel were in order. I agreed happily and looked back up to Raoul on the landing, who gave me an approving smile.

* * *

'You must come back as quickly as possible,' Porthos stated matter-of-factly in his booming voice. Dinner was almost on the table, and the five of us were sitting around the table with glasses of wine as Athos buzzed around the kitchen. At Porthos' comment, I glanced at D'Artagnan. We both knew that if my parents had their way, I would soon be married and have a very difficult time travelling here. All the same, I kept the smile on my face.

'I swear I will come back the very moment I am able,' I promised, seemingly satisfying Porthos. He continued to drink his wine and spread out in his chair. A sudden sadness washed over me as I examined the men around the room. The last time I had visited France, I had not yet turned thirteen. At the time, I had enjoyed their company but had soon turned my attentions to other pursuits when I had gone home.

This time, I could fully appreciate them. Not for the first time, I realised how dearly I would miss them when I went away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aramis standing at the back door. I turned to meet his gaze and he smirked at me quickly before ducking out the doorway. I furrowed my eyebrows in confused amusement and excused myself from the table.

When I followed Aramis, I saw him standing before a blanket on the ground with a small package lying on top of it.

'One more tour of the skies, Marie?' he asked softly. I smiled and walked over, sitting on the blanket. I eyed the small package as Aramis sat beside me.

'I'm not supposed to tell you this, but they will be giving you presents later.'

I shot him a surprised look. 'I didn't want anyone to go to any trouble,' I protested. Aramis put up a hand to stop me from objecting.

'None of them have daughters to spoil or wives to indulge. Let them take that out on you. Few young women would put up with us as you do.' He finished his statement with a soft smile that made the corners of his crinkle slightly.

'Fine, fine,' I said lightly, thankful for the night obscuring my blush.

'This,' Aramis commented, picking up the package on the blanket, 'is my gift to you.'

I thought to object, but thought better of it. I took the package from him and laid it in my lap.

'What is it?' I asked, tracing the twine around the brown paper with my forefinger. Aramis smiled and looked down at his gift.

'It's the reason for my stargazing,' he said simply. I grinned and redirected my attention to the gift in my lap, beginning to pull away the twine.

'Aramis!' Porthos bellowed from the back doorway. 'You are keeping Marie all to yourself again!'

Aramis shook his head at his friend's shaky, obviously inebriated stance, but he smiled in spite of himself. He stood quickly and brushed himself off before offering me a hand to help me up. I was eager to open his gift, but I took his hand and we both went back into the house.

* * *

That night, I sat in the room my uncle had given me for my stay. The room was bathed in moonlight, and I sat on the bed looking over the gifts my dear friends had given me. From Athos, a simple silver chain. From D'Artagnan, a training foil and plain -but comfortable- clothes made for exercise and maneuverability. He told me that he expected me to keep practicing. From Porthos, another extravagant dress that I almost couldn't accept. From Raoul, a stack of books to occupy me on my journey.

I had not yet opened Aramis' gift. I held it in my hands gingerly and for the second time that night began to remove the twine. I unwrapped the brown paper slowly and was greeted by two words illuminated by moonlight. Holy Bible.

I thought back to what Aramis had said. He told me that this was the reason for his stargazing. I flipped through the pages and noticed that there had been a page marked. I opened to that page and saw what was marking it. A pressed flower. One of the small, white flowers that Aramis had been plucking at behind the house. On the right page, there was a short passage that stood out to me:

_Lift up your eyes on high, and see who hath created these, that bringeth out their host by number; he calleth them all by name; by the greatness of his might, and for that he is strong in power, not one is lacking._

I read the passage a few times and then looked out the window and up at the stars with a smile.

_He calleth them all by name_, I thought, _and not one is lacking._

Suddenly, I knew why Aramis said this was the reason he enjoyed stargazing. I put all my gifts away and laid back in my bed, still looking out the window. I let sleep take me, trying not to think about my journey tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Well. That only took forever and a half. Don't hate me. I'm married now! :D Anyway. I'm really very sorry this took so long. I had a ridiculous amount of writers block for over two years and couldn't write a single thing, and all my stories suffered. It really killed me seeing all my stories wither, but I literally had nothing to write. It was that really crappy feeling of staring at a blank screen and not knowing what to do.

But, hopefully, I'm back in the saddle! I have a lot more ideas for this story and some of my others. :) Thank you so much for reading and your patience. Please R&R and have a freaking awesome day!


	8. Correspondence: I

8 - Correspondence: I

* * *

Dear Uncle Athos,

I write with very glad tidings indeed. Roberto, the naval officer who had for so long plagued me with his intentions has, in my absence noticed my elder sister, Isabel. While I agonised in France over my impending union with the young man, he was falling very much in love with my sister here in Spain. Thankfully, I have an excuse I can give my family for my exceedingly cheerful disposition recently. I can very easily say it is happiness for my dear sister, although it is a much deeper happiness than they would know.

I write you all of these things as I cannot express them to my family here, of course. I know that I am personifying selfishness and ingratitude, but although I was willing to marry Roberto and honor my parents' wishes -as is my duty to them- I am elated to find that I still have the chance to marry for love, should that love find its way to me.

I am also very happy for my sister, that she has found her love in this world. Bless her that she has saved me as well.

I miss you all terribly and long to be back in France. Mother and Father have agreed to send me back as soon as possible since there is no young sailor to keep me here, however now I am heavily involved in Isabel's wedding plans. I am actually quite grateful to have something to occupy my time as I wait for my journey back to France. When I was a child, I always found joy in your house, but I am now beginning to see it as a second home to me. It is very refreshing. My sisters are all kind to me and I love them very much, but to enter your house full of mirth and tales of adventure is refreshing and my character welcomes it.

As I write, Isabel calls to me. We must go into town now to shop for the wedding. There has been a new light in Isabel's countenance since she met Roberto. As selfishly happy as I am for myself, my heart overflows with joy for my sister. She is a new woman.

I must see to my sister.

My love to all of my musketeers,

Marie


	9. Correspondence: II

9 - Correspondence: II

* * *

Marie,

I fear I am terrible at writing letters, as my sister will tell you. I always found it was easier to speak my mind with a sword than with a pen. I will try my best to report to you acceptably.

We were all extremely surprised to hear of your sister's engagement, but are relieved for your sake. All our blessings to your sister and her newfound sailor.

Raoul has been spending more and more time with Christine. Looking at them reminds me so much of his mother...

I digress. You must know that you are missed here. D'Artagnan urges me to tell you to continue practicing. I will say that I never thought I would see my prim niece holding a sword. I can't imagine my sister's reaction to that particular sight.

I know this isn't much of a correspondence, but as I said writing letters is far from my strong suit. I will just say that there are four old men here in France that anticipate your return. You bring youth and spirit to the stories that we have told each other time and time again. I would not tell Porthos that, however...

Give my love to your mother and all of your sisters,

Athos


	10. Correspondence: III

10 - Correspondence: III

* * *

Dearest Uncle,

The recent months planning my sister's marriage to Roberto finally culminated in their wedding last week. It was a lovely affair, and I have never seen Isabel look more beautiful. She was practically glowing as she stood next to Roberto. The room next to mine feels especially empty now. As you know, Isabel was my closest sister in age. Now only Esme and I are left unattached, as Sabine and Eva have been married for over a year.

On to a happier train of thought than my sister's leaving home. Now that my assistance is no longer needed with Isabel's plans, my parents have informed me to start planning my next trip to France! I can finally finish my vacation with you and Raoul, if you will have me. I can make all the preparations to leave for the journey in just under two months, if that coincides properly with your schedule.

I will keep this letter brief, as I eagerly anticipate your answer. I must admit, I can barely contain my excitement. I have been busy helping Isabel, but I have been looking forward to getting away to France the entire time.

My love to all my Musketeers,

Marie


	11. Full Moon

11 - Full Moon

* * *

I always seemed to forget how warm my uncle's embrace could be until I visited him. I sat in front of the empty fireplace in the early evening light. I had arrived ahead of schedule and only Athos and Raoul were home. After giving me their welcomes, they ducked into the kitchen. I could hear them scrambling around as I reclined casually in my chair. After a moment, they started to bicker and missed the quiet creaking of the door opening.

D'Artagnan poked his head in and smiled.

'Marie!' D'Artagnan said in a voice low enough that only I could hear. He rushed forward and embraced me. After the usual hellos and questions after my family, he sat beside me. 'You have arrived earlier than expected. Am I the first to welcome you besides your uncle?'

I nodded. 'You are the first to arrive. I may say I am glad of it. How has everyone been? I know I can trust you of all people for information, D'Artagnan.'

D'Artagnan chuckled and shook his head.

'Porthos is Porthos. The same as ever. Getting depressed about retirement, as are we all,' he replied, though it was obvious that he would not be retiring any time soon.

'Don't be silly D'Artagnan,' I began with a knowing glance. 'You are nowhere near retirement. You just say these things so that Porthos and the others won't slip further into their melancholy.'

'Yes, but don't let on,' he replied with a wink. I nodded in conspiratory agreement.

'And Aramis?' I asked, noticing through the window that the sky was darkening and a few stars were beginning to shine. D'Artagnan tried to hide his change in expression, but I could just barely make out his face falling.

'Aramis has been a bit distant lately. I don't really know why, he just seems a bit... out of sorts,' D'Artagnan finally admitted, looking up at the mantle before us. I furrowed my eyebrows, a wisp of worry appearing in the pit of my stomach. What could possibly be wrong with Aramis? Then, a thought occured to me and I turned my attentions back to D'Artagnan.

'Do you think he will come tonight?' I asked. The worry must have been apparent on my face, because D'Artagnan immediately threw on his most reassuring smile.

'I am sure that he will. Whatever could be occupying his mind, it must be set aside for this evening. Otherwise, I'm sure Porthos may cause him physical harm.'

As if on cue, Porthos barreled through the front door. I was beginning to doubt his ability to enter a room in any other way besides barreling in.

'Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear,' I joked to D'Artagnan in a hushed voice.

'Marie!' Porthos exclaimed, making Athos poke his head out of the kitchen briefly. Athos shot a surprised look at D'Artagnan as he didn't hear him come in, but just as quickly as he had popped his head out, he disappeared back into the kitchen. Porthos ignored Athos' impression of a groundhog and strode over to me. He picked me up out of my chair and drew me into a colossal hug. I let out a muffled laugh into his rich overcoat.

'I've missed you too, Porthos,' I mumbled through my laugh, trying to be heard through the many folds of fabric that clothed him. Porthos pulled back with the smile that only he could pull off spread across his face.

'I must speak with Spain, I think. They have kept you for far too long,' he exclaimed with mock exasperation. I just smirked pointedly at Porthos in response and sat back down after embracing him once again -this time of my own volition. There was something about Porthos that constantly put a smile on my face. I watched him gesture wildly as he spoke of his latest adventure. Of course, to Porthos, every moment of life was an adventure. Even so, D'Artagnan's words were beginning to ring true. Even Porthos' enthuisiasm seemed a little more sedated than usual.

I was roused from my thoughts as the door opened one last time. I turned to look and I saw Aramis walk in calmly and smile when he saw the scene before him. I heard D'Artagnan's words in my head once again, but as I watched Aramis join the party and move toward me, I saw no change in his manner or countenence. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. I actually handn't realised how much I had missed him until I saw his smiling face look at me.

'Hello, Marie,' he said as he took my hand, 'Welcome back.' With that, he placed a whisper of a kiss on my hand.

'I am very happy to be back, Aramis. My previous excursion here was cut far too short,' I said with a wider smile than I had intended.

'I couldn't agree more.'

* * *

I stirred in my bed and opened my eyes. I had been lying there for over an hour, unable to sleep. I looked out the window for a moment and sighed. Maybe a walk would help me sleep.

I wrapped a shawl around my shoulders and snuck out of my room. I crept along the hallway carefully, making sure not to step on any particularly loose or creaky floorboards. As I walked out the back door, I was greeted by a full moon. It shone down confidently, bathing the entire meadow in silver light. My shawl draped loosely around my shoulders. In the summer night, I barely needed it. I took a few steps forward, feeling the cool grass beneath my bare feet.

I was only a few steps into the meadow when I heard a noise in the small wood just west of my uncle's house. I couldn't tell what it was, but my first instinct was to go see. The next moment, my lifelong lessons of propriety told me to walk back inside the house. Something inside me said that if I had been back home in Spain, I probably would have just gone back to bed. But I was not in Spain. I was not in my parents' house where I was expected to do as I was trained.

And so, I walked toward the wood.

I followed the sound, walking as briskly as I could while still remaining quiet. As I arrived at the brink of the wood I paused for a moment and glanced back at the house. The moment was soon over, though, and I dove into the wood determinedly. After a few steps, I heard the noise again. It sounded like leaves rustling and this time I swore a twig snapped. I urged myself forward.

Suddenly, the wood fell away to a clearing. Toward the center, there was a lone tree stump surrounded by some wild flowers that shone in the moonlight. There was a small portion of wildflowers leading from the far side of the wood to the stump that had been trampled. On closer inspection, however, I realised that those tracks were not made by any animal, but by a large pair of boots. My eyes widened and darted around, looking for the man who made the tracks. I started to step back toward the wood slowly, until I heard another twig snap and I broke into a sprint back to the house.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by the door closing. I hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before, and it seemed as if I had been jolted out of my dreams as soon as I entered them. I groaned softly as I lifted myself from the bed and slipped on an old dressing gown.

I expected to see Athos as I stumbled sleepily down the stairs. As I came to the landing, however, I saw the main room empty except for a bundle on the table. I came down the last few steps and jumped at a dark figure that I saw out of the corner of my eye. After whipping around, I saw that it was just Aramis walking out of the kitchen with a mug of tea. He looked surprised at my reaction.

'I was just getting some tea,' he said simply, gesturing at the mug in his hands. I laughed nervously and sat down at the table.

'I'm sorry, Aramis, I supposed I'm just a little shaky today,' I replied, rubbing my eyes. Aramis walked over to the table and placed his mug in front of me.

'I'm sorry you couldn't sleep last night,' he said casually, turning back toward the kitchen -presumably to get himself another cup of tea. I look up at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

'How did you know I couldn't sleep last night?' I asked him. As I watched him, I saw him just barely pause in the kitchen doorway for less than a moment and turn. He smiled compassionately.

'Well, you look a bit overtaxed. I thought that your traveling must have worn you out.' And then he turned back into the kitchen. I shook my head and turned back to the tea Aramis had given me. I didn't have the energy to think about anything at the moment.

I sipped my tea and shifted my attention to the bundle beside me. I drowsily poked at it with the same hand that held my tea as I rested my head on the other hand. After a few pokes I noticed Aramis looking at me amusedly.

'What is it?' I asked, taking another sip of my tea. I wondered for a moment how Aramis knew I liked my tea sweet. He sat across from me.

'D'Artagnan sent it for you. I don't know what it is.'

I looked at the package curiously and set my tea aside. I brought the bundle of burlap before me and started to unwrap it. Under the string and rough, brown fabric was a mass of black cloth. I fished through and laid the garments on the table: a loose black shirt, a fitted pair of black pants, and a high pair of black leather boots. Underneath all the clothes was a short note that made me groan in exasperation.

_I hope you have been practicing - D'Artagnan_

* * *

A/N: Phew, I'm tired. But I knew I had to get this chapter done in one good shot, so I stayed up late, haha. I hope you guys like it! We're getting a little more into plot now. :) Anyway, please R&R and have a loverly day! :D


End file.
